Human (Variant 5e Race)
"To be Human is what allows us to live at such an elevated level. Anything not Human seeks to destroy what makes us...Us. Savages have only one place. Beneath us." -Mellarn, the Head of the Bolan Family. '' In the lavish upper levels of the cities, humans bustle and move with no worries to the slums down below. Their clothes never seeing an ounce of dust. A family crest sewn into them marking them as nobility if their upturned nose and displeasure for the common folk didn't cause them to stick out already. A man is calling his wares out in different tongues. Gaining the attention of passing people. His wares are exotic from beyond city walls, his necklace carries a Merchant emblem. One of the few allowed beyond the walls. Patrolling the city slums was a group of three, the head of the group was an elder man. His years showing in his eyes, stern and focused. A man of the Militia determined to hunt out those who wish to ruin the balance of the city. The One True Race: After the many falls of their ancestors before them, Humans have made laws in place to stop them from falling once more. Anything non-human is not allowed into the cities without proper papers or authority. Nanos and Nanites, as well as any other mechanoid or warforged race, must be programmed with the proper credentials and fail-safes. Humans do all they can to make sure they are the highest in rank even if it makes them seem like tyrants, for they are the only race worth preserving if the world collapses. Mana is a Sin: Mana...or the use of magic is forbidden by Humans. Not that many can actually access the natural ability of Mana. If a Human is found to be using Mana they are prosecuted, jailed, exiled or even executed depending on the cities anti-mana laws. Mechanized or forged humanoids like; Warforges, Cybers, Nanos are the only exception to the mana rules in Human towns. Human Traits: '''Age: '''Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century generally. '''Alignment: '''Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and worst are found among them. '''Size: '''Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5ft to well over 6ft. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is medium. '''Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet Languages: ' You can only speak and read in common though it is not impossible for humans to teach themselves other languages. Subraces: Humans have evolved over the years but they all came from one of the four basic types. Your ancestors were either raised in the desert, forest, plains or by the sea. Their hardships and traits passed down generations. Desertborn: As a desertborn, you come from a culture of nomadic warriors. Most would travel through the desert with light equipment to be fast and agile while moving, scouting and fighting. Their skin can range from light brown to black and they are known for being well muscled. '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Dexterity score increases by 2 '''Agile and Strong: '''You have proficiency in the Athletics and Survival skills '''Born in the Desert: '''You have advantage on saving throws against extreme heat. In addition, once per long rest when you would gain a level of exhaustion, you can choose to not gain the level. '''Dune Warrior: ' You have proficiency in light armor, scimitars, whips, and short bows. When you score a critical hit with any of these weapons, you can roll one of the weapon's damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Forestborn: As a forestborn, you come from a wild but wise culture. Forestborns lived in small communities among the trees, hunting and gathering food that nearby forests provide. Most of them are tanned by living outdoors with brown or black hair. 'Ability Score Increase: '''Your Wisdom score increases by 2 '''Child of the Wild: '''You have proficiency in the nature skill and you gain proficiency with the herbalism kit. '''Fleet of Foot: ' Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. '''Natural Resistances: '''You have advantage on saving throws against poisons and diseases. Plainsborn: As a Plainsborn, you come from an old culture of talented craftsmen and inventors. Most of the plainsborn settled and established in places to improve their agriculture, animal husbandry, agriculture and shared their knowledge with others. They are slender with tawny skin, their hair tone ranges from fair to black. '''Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2 'Versatile Culture: '''You gain proficiency in two skills of your choice '''Crafting Expertise: '''You gain proficiency in one artisan's tools of your choice. When you craft an object using the artisan's tools you're proficient with you count as two characters working for determining the gold price worth of effort for every day spent creating the item. This allows you to craft items faster than others. Seaborn: Seaborn lived on the coast near the seas, they were excellent sailors and were known for their skills as shipbuilders and tradesman. They are lightly built with dark hair and naturally lightened skin tones. '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Charisma score increases by 2 '''Appraiser: '''You have advantage on checks to determine the value and craftwork of items. '''Master of the Seas: ' You gain proficiency with vehicles (water). You also have a swim speed of 30 feet. '''Natural Trader: '''You have proficiency in Deception and Persuasion skills. Additionally, you have an advantage in Charisma (Persuasion) checks when negotiating prices with others that aren't hostile toward you. Backgrounds: There are a few preferred backgrounds that Humans tend to gravitate towards. Noble, Guild Artisan, Soldier. photo credit: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/GkqeQ[[Category:Races]]